leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Koffing (Pokémon)
|} Koffing (Japanese: ドガース Dogars) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Koffing is a spherical Pokémon filled with toxic gases. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. However, a full set of teeth has been seen in the anime. Below its face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several geyser-like protrusions, which usually release a mustard-colored gas, cover this Pokémon’s body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflation can cause it to explode. Koffing creates gases within its body by mixing toxins with garbage, and produces more gas in higher temperatures. These gases are malodorous and cause sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes to those around it. The gases are also lighter than air, allowing Koffing to hover. When agitated, it creates a more toxic gas and expels it through the holes in its body. As shown in the anime, Koffing's gas can be ignited by fire or electricity. Koffing is most often found in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Koffing Koffing debuted in Pokémon Emergency! as James's Pokémon. It evolved into during Dig Those Diglett!. Other Rico had captured a bunch of Koffing in A Poached Ego! along with a bunch of which were able to free. released their Weezing and to protect them. A Koffing appeared in PK15. It was one of the residents of a spooky house. In Tag! We're It...!, and Conway battled against a named , who used a Koffing, alongside his partner, who used a . The Koffing had several powerful attacks like , , and , but Conway's and Dawn's Piplup were able to defeat it. A Koffing appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, under the ownership of Roxie. It proved to be a strong opponent in her Gym against , managing to defeat and before being defeated by 's combination of and . Minor appearances A Koffing appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Koffing appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Koffing appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Koffing made a brief cameo in Destiny Deoxys. A 's Koffing appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Koffing appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Koffing appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the . A Coordinator's Koffing appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!. A Koffing appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, under the ownership of a Coordinator participating in the . It reappeared briefly in the next episode, where it was seen competing in the Contest. A Koffing appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where it was seen in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest as a . A Koffing made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Koffing appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Koffing appeared in a fantasy in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. Two Trainers' Koffing appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Koffing appeared in File 2: Cubone under the ownership of a . It fought against 's and lost. In Pokémon Generations A Koffing appeared in a flashback in The Legacy, under the ownership of a . It was used to help Team Rocket invade the Goldenrod Radio Tower. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Koffing is seen as one of Koga's Pokémon alongside , which he first appeared in Striking Golduck. When Koga and are ambushed by Agatha's in Gimme Shellder, Koga uses Koffing's smoke to relay his tactical plan to Blue without Gengar noticing. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Petrel, one of the s, attacked and Eusine using the horrible odor induced by his many Koffing. A Koffing appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, a used a Koffing to battle at Sea Mauville. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Koga uses a Koffing in Save The Chansey! in order to stop from getting to the . 's Koffing appeared in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 2). 's Koffing appeared in Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. When released from a Poké Ball, Koffing will initiate a attack which will pummel an opponent. Koffing did not return in Super Smash Bros. Melee and was replaced by its evolution, . Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Koffing appears in the 3DS version as an enemy in Smash Run. Its Poison Gas will reduce player's stats. It later reappears in Smash Tour, an exclusive mode for Wii U version. In this mode, Koffing will release , which will obscure player's view as well as a board for one turn. Trophy information 3DS: This Poison-type Pokémon's balloon-like body is filled with toxic gases. In Smash Run, it floats over to fighters and expels gas at regular intervals. If the gas touches you, the stats you've worked so hard to build up will drop! Attack while it's deflated to take it down safely, and then help yourself to the many, many items it leaves behind. Wii U: A Poison-type Pokémon that looks somewhat like a blown-up balloon. As you might be able to guess, though, it's not filled with fresh air - that's poison gas, and this Pokémon isn't shy about sharing. In Smash Tour, the gas it spews will hide spaces and any items that may be on them. The smoke should disappear by the end of the turn. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Koffing is a member of , along with and the leader . This same Koffing is also the boss of Beach Cave. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} . The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this Pokémon.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} |} |} Celadon City ( ing)}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} , }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Cinnabar Island}} |} |} |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Phobosphere, Endless Level 32, Forever Level 15, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode B)}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 305}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby=100|rby1image=no |rse1=Smoke Ball|rse1type=None|rse1rar=5 |pt1=Smoke Ball|pt1type=None|pt1rar=5 |hgss1=Smoke Ball|hgss1type=None|hgss1rar=5 |b2w21=Smoke Ball|b2w21type=None|b2w21rar=5 |oras1=Smoke Ball|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Psywave|Psychic|Special|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20| }} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=110 |name2=Weezing |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Koffing was originally known as "Ny", representing 's polluted air. * According to a question of a Pokémon Exam the characters of the anime participated in, Koffing was supposedly first discovered in a public bathhouse. However, the expansion's card states that Koffing was first discovered in a weapons factory. This may be either because Jessie answered the question incorrectly, or due to an inconsistency between the TCG and anime. * Koffing and are the only Pokémon whose names are mentioned in music found in the games. Munna's name is heard in ミュージカル「メロメロ★ムンナ」 Musical "Charming Munna", while Koffing's Japanese name is heard in タチワキジム(演奏・DOGARS) Virbank Gym (Performance - KOFFING), although it is replaced with the word "Pokémon" in international releases. ** This distinction is possibly shared with , as its Japanese name, キャモメ Camome, is arguably heard in the obscure vocals of ビレッジブリッジ Village Bridge. * Koffing shares similar traits to and . All three Pokémon are pure Poison-types with a single evolution and roughly the same base stat totals, and are representations of pollution focusing on a state of matter - Koffing being gas, Grimer as liquid, and Trubbish made of solids. Origin Considering its looks, its ability to float, and its tendency to explode, it may have been based upon a floating or living meteorite. It is also based on smog and other forms of air pollution. Koffing may also be based on the imagined fear that heavy pollution, caused by the leakage and/or improper disposal of toxic and/or radioactive waste, may result in the creation of new and undesirable life forms. The crossbone skull under its face is a reference to the . Name origin Koffing is a corruption of coughing. Dogars is a combination of 獰 dō (bad) or 毒 doku (poisonous) and . In other languages or and |fr=Smogo|frmeaning=From the English word |es=Koffing|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Smogon|demeaning=From Smog and poison |it=Koffing|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=또가스 Ttogas|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name, replacing do as |zh_yue=毒氣丸 Duhkheiyún|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Toxic gas ball" |zh_cmn=瓦斯彈 / 瓦斯弹 Wǎsīdàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Gas bomb" |hi=कॉफ्फिंग Koffing|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Коффинг Koffing|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * James's Koffing * Team Skull (Mystery Dungeon) External links * Notes |} de:Smogon es:Koffing fr:Smogo it:Koffing ja:ドガース zh:瓦斯弹